


Serene

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing Masaki was Satoshi's obsession. And Masaki was making it really hard to achieve. To the point that it was really frustrating for Satoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene

Satoshi smiled. Finally everything's right. Finally he's back to his element.

He brushed his paintbrush to the canvas back and forth. Adding a dash of black and a lot of red.

He was drawing his lover, the one he loved so much, Aiba Masaki.

Masaki was a difficult object to draw, really. He gave Satoshi a massive headache every time.

Masaki was always moving around. He was always so loud, giggling and talking and screaming and laughing.

Satoshi loved Masaki's giggle. He loved Masaki's laughter. But all of it was not right for his painting. It was wrong. It was troubling.

Drawing Masaki was Satoshi's obsession. And Masaki was making it really hard to achieve. To the point that it was really frustrating for Satoshi.

Satoshi glanced to Masaki and smiled.

 _But it's all okay now_ , he thought. Masaki was beautifully still for him, sitting graciously with hands placed on his chest. So peaceful, so _serene_.

Satoshi didn't mind if he had to spend more red paint, as long as Masaki was still for him. Still and _serene_. It was all he care about.

He took a step back and admire his work.

Satoshi was satisfied. He was happy. His obsession was achieved.

He stepped to Masaki happily and kissed the still man.

"You did well, Masaki. Finally, you did well," he whispered.

Masaki didn't answer. His blood that was decorating his whole body was already dried.

He was still. He was serene. He was _dead_.


End file.
